The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, and more particularly to an effective technology applicable to a wireless communication device capable of correcting transmission power characteristics.
A technology described, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-198294 provides system-wide correction of transmission signal power level variations in a power amplifier device. More specifically, a control device, which acts as a baseband circuit, recognizes a transmission signal power level detected by a detector circuit, and the bias of the power amplifier device is changed through a D/A converter until a predetermined transmission signal power level is reached. The resulting output voltage of the D/A converter is then stored in a memory to correct the variations.
A configuration described, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-177240 includes, for example, a plurality of current detection circuits that detect the base current and collector current of a power-amplifying bipolar transistor, a calculator that inputs the result of the detection and calculates a predetermined parameter, and a correlation table that selects predefined bias conditions in accordance with the parameter calculated by the calculator.